psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
WISE
WISE 「ワイズ」 or sometimes spelled as W.I.S.E is a cult/organization which is the direct cause of Psyren. The members of this group, although only 7 have been shown clearly, all wear long robes and face-concealing masks. They are extremely powerful Psychicers, as hinted in a few pieces of newspapers found in Psyren. They believe they were given their power by God and that they were meant to "reset" the world as we know it. In the present their symbol is seen in the hideout of a group of psychicers who have been stealing from the black markets and one of them has already mentioned the coming of a new century and that they will eliminate anybody who interferes. Their home base in Psyren is a city like complex called Astral Nova. Members In total, there were 9 members of the WISE High Command. As the series progressed, the command chain changed as new members appeared in the present, hence leading to changes in the future. In the present Japan timeline, all of the main members (future Star Commanders and Council of Elders) of WISE survived except for Mithra, who is dead. Council of Elders The Council of Elders remained unchanged throughout the course of the series. Both before the WISE arc and after the WISE arc, only two members were in the Council of Elders. * Miroku Amagi * Mithra Star Commanders This group consists of the leaders of the WISE's military forces. Before the WISE arc At first, there were only 7 members in WISE (including Miroku Amagi and Mithra). * Star Commander #01: Grana * Star Commander #02: Junas * Star Commander #03: Shiner * Star Commander #04: Caprico * Star Commander #05: Dholaki After the WISE arc As the series progressed, changes occured in the present timeline (new members were added), which eventually led to the changes in the WISE High Command, both in the present and in the future. * Star Commander #01: Grana * Star Commander #02: Junas * Star Commander #03: Uranus * Star Commander #04: Shiner * Star Commander #05: Vigo * Star Commander #06: Caprico * Star Commander #07: Dholaki Scourge This group was formed only after the WISE arc, due to the changes in the present. This unit consists of the military forces, directly under the command of Star Commander #02, Junas. This unit too has a leader/captain of its own, Delboro. The known members are: * Delboro © * Ash * Nekka * Bari * Odo WISE Special Police Force Before the WISE arc, before any changes took place in the present timeline, the then Star Commander #05, Dholaki (now Star Commander #07), was the head of WISE Border Security Division. During his time in-charge of the WISE Border Security Division, he had his own military forces/subordinates who were known as the WISE Special Police Force. This unit too had a leader/captain of its own, Gizani. The known members are: * Gizani © * Gordov Other Members This includes the list of those members who have assisted WISE in one way or another, while being under the direct command of Miroku Amagi, a member of the Council of Elders. The positions that these members hold/held in the ranks of WISE are unknown. * Kiyotada Inui * Aoi Yusaka Navigation }} Category:Organizations Category:WISE